The Hunt
by Manya91
Summary: Alice is on a hunt, for Claire. read and enjoy. lots of fluff and some smut
1. Chapter 1

So this fic is a little different then I normally do. I am sorry for the long hiatus on writing. Things have been kinda hectic around here. I hope you guys will enjoy this fiction. 'cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. There is a possibility of a second chapter, IF I get enough demands for it. If I don't, then I'm not going to crack my brains open trying to come up with a way to get everything I have in my head, on the laptop. Mario is a really good friend of mine and he is absolutely in love with Luther, so Mario, hun, this one is for you! Andrella07, you are my goddess, you already know that, and I'm pretty sure I gotta worry about Cantholdon right about now. But this one is also for you, cause you are just too amazing with the fictions you've written. You are definitely my favourite author on here. 

Oh yeah, I still do not own the rights to Resident Evil … Unfortunately.

Its Friday evening, normally I'd be sitting at home. Lounging on the worn out chair with Claire. But not tonight. No. Tonight I'm hunting. I'm walking trough the thick forest. The trees are getting closer to each other, its easier to hide behind them. On the outside of the forest is a house. A beautiful one I may add. So it looks a bit run down, of course it would be. It hadn't been used in years. Not too mention this damn cold would have probably damaged the exterior of the house. There is a window, I can barely look inside. I bite my lip in slight anticipation. There is a light on and I can see a shadow moving around. Laughter fills my ears. Despite the cold, and the way too thin jacket, I smile. I know that laugh. I sneak closer, trying to get a clear view inside. I almost got a full view inside the room, until...

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I literally jumped up, almost blowing my cover. 'I … uh…. I..' I stammered, knowing I cant lie to K-Mart, she'll see right trough me anyway. 'You are not supposed to be here!' she's right, I'm not. I'm supposed to be with Luther right now. I smile lightly at the blonde haired girl. No, she's not a girl anymore. She's a woman. 'I'm sorry K' I looked down, a little ashamed. 'Get your butt to Luther right now! I mean it! Or I'm telling Claire' My head shot up. If Claire knows I was trying to get a view of her then I'm dead. She grinned when she saw my shocked look, pleading with her not to tell Claire anything. 'Look, she's fine. She really is. But you're going to ruin the whole thing if you see her now. I'll make sure she's ready, ok. Just go. You're not supposed to be here!'

I nodded and glanced into the room once more, no shadows, no lights and no laughter. I sighed heavily. 'I'll go back then' K-Mart nodded and hugged me. 'She loves you and you love her. Now just think about that and go back to your place' I nodded once. As I walked back to Luther's apartment I walked a lot slower. I just want to see Claire. I want to touch her. Feel her. Be near her. Hell, I'd go for just a small glimpse of her. It was her idea to stay apart for the night. Her idea to keep a bit of tradition. Right now I cant be assed about tradition. I just want to make love to my partner. As I kicked a stone away I smiled. Not my partner. No. My future wife.

Yes. My wife. I stopped walking and just stood there and I'm pretty sure I was sporting a really goofy smile. I shook my head lightly, still grinning. I finally reach Luther's place, he's sitting on the porch 'how did the hunt go?' he smirked, knowing fully that I wasn't going hunting for animals. No, I was hunting for a peak at her dress. 'I got busted' he laughed so loud that he almost fell off the chair. Soon I joined in his laughter. 'Its so not funny. K-mart threatened to tell Claire!' I managed to say while taking a deep breath. But instead of it calming him down, he only laughed harder.

The night went by pretty fast after that. There were a lot of jokes. Teases. And playful jabs about my nervousness. But that nervousness is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. My heart is beating so fast, that I'm pretty sure that everyone in the house can hear it. There's a knock on the door so I open it. Chris is standing in front of it. He smiles warmly and I returned the smile. 'How are you feeling? Nervous? Anxious? Unbelievably good? All of the above?' he kept asking when I didn't answer and laughed at his last guess. 'Pretty much all of it' Chris smiled even wider then before. 'Wait till you see my little Clairebear. It will all go away' I'm sure my eyes twinkle at the mention of her name, because Chris decided to continue the teasing. 'Oh man, if you could only see her dress. I'm pretty sure you will pass out. I mean, I'm her brother, but that dress is hot' he made sure to really pronounce the word hot. Just to see what effect it would have on me. I just glared at him and gave him a "are you fucking kidding me?" look.

'Now, now, don't give me that look. You agreed to the traditional part' I grumble at him. 'You know damn well that I didn't had a choice. It was either agreeing to the traditional part. Or not get married at all' Chris chuckled loudly. 'That sure sounds like my Clairebear' he suddenly stopped laughing and had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I don't have a nickname for you' my eyes went wide. 'Oh no no no! I don't do nicknames. Chris I'm serious!' but he kept the glint in his eyes. 'Chris!' I warned him one last time, still to no avail. He did a small victory jump and exclaimed 'SMILES!' I cringed at it. 'Why smiles?' Chris had the most wide, most teasing grin ever. 'Because I only have to say one thing and you smile' I arched my eyebrow while I asked what it is. 'Claire' even if I tried not to smile, I wouldn't have been able. Claire is everything I've ever dreamt off. There is more chance of snow in hell, then me not smiling while thinking of her. Chris had a triumphant smile plastered on his face 'Told ya!'

We kept teasing for a little while. Until it was time to get ready. I stared at the dress in my closet. A long beige dress. Somehow Claire managed to talk me into wearing a dress. She wanted to see me in a dress at least once in her life. It's actually very nice. It had some lace fabrics on it, not enough to make it too cheesy, but perfectly right. Mario really outdid himself with this one. I smile trying to imagine what Claire's looks like. There was a soft knock on the door. 'Alice, you ready?' I recognise the voice as the god behind my dress. 'Yeah. Come on in Mario' the door opened, revealing a rather tall Hispanic guy. He looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was shoulder length and black, slightly curly and kept nicely in check. Told short, he is damn handsome. He gushed when he saw me in my dress. 'Oh. My. God. Alice you look wonderful' he strolled towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders, admiring his handy work.

'You really outdid yourself this time.' I smiled at him. 'So. Is Claire's dress as awesome as this one is?' he scoffed and playfully slapped my shoulder as he stood back 'Nice try! I'm not that stupid you know' I laughed loudly 'it was worth a shot' he crossed his arms in front of him, making me quite nervous. 'What? What is it?' he clicked with his tongue as he answered 'You need make-up' I held my hands up immediately. 'No make-up. Seriously. This dress is as far as my girly-ness goes. I will not wear make-up. Leave that for Claire' he doubled over in laughter. 'I gotta get your gorgeous ass to the altar. Before Claire kills me' I laugh silently. That sure sounds like Claire alright. 'You look badass by the way' I told him 'dressing up for Luther again?' he laughed fully 'I always dress up for my boyfriend. You should know that by now' I let out a laugh, nodding. I should know by now. He is so madly in love with him. Its sickening to see them together. I guess it's the same way with me and Claire though.

We get downstairs and Luther is standing against the doorpost, wearing his black tuxedo. Chris on his left side, wearing a black and white tuxedo. Mario went to stand directly next to Luther, putting one arm around his shoulders. Luther giving him a slight smirk. 'Where did you get those?' I ask in mild shock. They both look at me. Jaws dropping slightly, I smile a little self conscious. 'Well? What do you think?' they both answer at the same time 'Hot!' I smile nervously and nod. 'Lets go. Before Claire has all our heads on a platter'

I was standing at the altar. Chris by my side. Mario sitting next to Luther, his hand on Luther's knee. I was shaking. I know I was. I was so nervous about seeing Claire. Chris shoulder bumped me, smiling an encouraging smile. I smiled back at him, relaxing slightly. The people we picked up throughout our scavenging missions were all there. They were all seated to see me and Claire. Some were talking animatedly. Some were just smiling broadly. Happy to see love still exist in this world. 'Stop fidgeting' Chris whispered, I kept playing with my hands, waiting for Claire to appear. 'I cant' I whispered back 'what if she wont come? What if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me?' he slapped me softly on the back of my head. 'She loves you. She'll be here' I nod slightly. Repeating his words to myself over and over again.

The small band that were standing there, suddenly started playing. I stood up straight immediately. This is it. I finally get to see her dress. I feel like I'm about to faint when I look at her. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up in a nice bun. She was holding a bouquet of white and red roses. It's a miracle in this freezing damn country that those roses are still alive. But anything is a miracle when it comes to Claire Redfield. I take in her dress, her beautiful, white, beautiful, dress. It fitted her form perfectly. It looked almost like a second skin. I could hear people gasping at the perfection of the dress, but I couldn't care less. She stopped walking for a second, looking at me. She smiled widely and I returned her smile just as wide. She started walking again with K-Mart at her side. I took her hands in mine when she stood across off me. 'I heard you were peeping trough the window' she said with a small smirk trough her smile. I glare lightly behind her, looking at K-Mart. 'Hey now, don't blame her. Don't think I didn't see you' I blush furiously at being caught.

The town minister started the ceremony. Everyone was quiet, even if they weren't, I don't think that I would've noticed anyway. Throughout the whole ceremony I had a big smile plastered on my face. I don't think even a undead would've been able to wipe it off. I think the first time in many years that I cried, was when she said 'I do' I don't there was a dry tear anywhere. When it was my turn to say I do, her smile went bigger and a perfect tear rolled over her cheek, I brushed it away with my thumb. She chuckled and leaned into my touch. The minister declared us as wife and wife and the kiss we shared was the most sweetest kiss I have ever had in my life. It was nothing like that quick chaste kiss I shared with Spencer on our fake marriage. This was one filled with love, adoration, happiness and joy. We separated but stayed mere inches apart, our foreheads resting against each other. 'I love you' I whispered to her. 'I love you too' she whispered back. Our hands entwined we walked back down the aisle. I looked to my left and saw Mario clutching Luther, his cheeks wet with tears. I send a wink his way and walked off with Claire, pretty sure there was a bounce in my step.

That night we laid in bed together, comfortable in our nightwear. 'You're not upset that we cant go on a honeymoon?' Claire asked, completely curled up against me. 'Nope. Not one bit' I felt her shift lightly 'why not?' I look down on her and wait till she looks up to meet my gaze. 'Cause everyday I spend with you is like a honeymoon. A honeymoon is a vacation filled with passion, joy and lots of sex. We have nights filled with passion, joy and lots of sex. And it wasn't even our honeymoon then' Claire laughed out loud and kissed my nose. 'You are such a softie' I play fully grumble at. 'Softie, yeah?' I push her off of me, eliciting a yelp from her, and I crawl on top of her. 'Softie you say?' I bite gently in her neck. She's trying to keep her moans in, I know she is. I trail soft bites down to swell of her breasts. 'Softie?' I can see she's biting her lip, as not to moan. I decide to play more evil and trail my bites a little lower, until I'm right over her nipple, biting just a tad harder. And my work pays off, a heavy moan erupts from the redhead. I smirked triumphantly. 'Definitely not a softie'

Claire's hands were in my hair, pulling me upwards, kissing me passionately when our lips met in a fiery kiss. I grinned in the kiss, causing Claire to pull back lightly. 'What are you smiling about?' my smile grew wider 'this will be the first time we make love while being wife's' my smile grew impossible wider at the word wife's and Claire's smile grew wide as well. We kissed again, this time more soft yet more passionate as well. My hands roamed over her body. Exploring my wife's chest, travelling lower to her stomach. She let out a small moan, small, but so appreciative. I take the bottom of her shirt in my hands and slide it upwards, over her head, and toss it away. I smile when her bare chest is laid in front of me. She takes this moment to strip me of my own shirt. I, as well, wasn't wearing a bra. She licked her lips seductively. I reclaim her lips as my own as we duelled out our passion. I traced my kisses from her lips to her neck. I can hear her inhale sharply, so I bite her softly, trailing my kisses lower, till I reach her breasts.

I give kisses all around her breast, slowly working my way up to her stiff nipple. I take it in my mouth and suck on it, a sharp moan erupting from Claire. I let my hand wonder to her other breast, drawing slow circles around it, slowly inching my way up to her nipple. I broke away from attack her breast and went down just a little lower. Kissing and licking around her bellybutton. Her hips slightly raised, but I pushed them back down. I quickly took of her pants. Working my way back up, I left kisses all over her legs. Ending in the apex of her thighs. Her hips bucked up again. I teasingly left kisses all over, except where she wanted me most. I wanted her to beg for it. 'Alice, come on' she said in a annoyed tone. 'Am I still that total softie?' Claire groaned when I pressed my fingers onto her core trough her panties. 'You'll always be a softie Alice' she pouted when I retreated my fingers. 'But you are _my_ softie' her hand brushed across my cheek. I slowly tore her panties off, her smell invading every one of my senses. 'God you smell so nice' I said as I kissed right on her core. I could see a shiver run trough Claire, so I decide to torture her a little bit.

I entered my tongue into her core, moving it out completely as fast as I had entered her. A loud moan escaped her lips. I continued to tease her like that until I knew that I had driven her nearly insane. I entered her with my tongue once more, when I let it slip out I slowly traced to her clit, encircling it with my tongue. Her hips bucked wildly with every stroke I made. I used one hand to keep her hips down. I sucked her clit into my mouth, biting on it softly, a yelp coming from the redhead. I let my other hand wonder up her leg, until I reached her core and entered her with two fingers. A heavy sigh escaped my wife lips, encouraging me to go on. I pick up my speed and soon she is crashing over the waves. I lap up her juices as she is coming down from her high. I trail my kisses slowly up, giving a kiss on each erect nipple, before hungrily taking her lips. She pushes me on my back. 'Definitely a softie' she laughs out loud and I couldn't help but laugh with her. 'Its time to take your pants off misses Redfield' I chuckled and blushed lightly. 'Why don't you take them off misses Abernathy' we made love until the sun peaked over the horizon, greeting the world into a new day.


	2. Part Two ?

Ok guys

So, here's the deal.  
>I have been challenged to write a sequel to The Hunt<br>HOWEVER, I am NOT going to write it unless I get enough people who want to read it.  
>I do however have an idea as to where I want to go with it, but I want the fans of the fiction to tell me whether you want me to continue or not.<br>so, let me know in a PM or a Review, I don't mind.  
>I will be setting up a poll on my profile, so if you want, you can even choose trough that and stay anonymous.<p>

So start voting!

Love from Manya


End file.
